<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TentaTodd 2020: Day 1: Plants &amp; Vines by elwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631988">TentaTodd 2020: Day 1: Plants &amp; Vines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon'>elwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TentaTodd [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is a Meta, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, Vines, vine bondage, vine tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick encounters a new meta the locals are calling Green Jack, he probably shouldn’t enjoy it as much as he does. <br/>Jason just wants to be left alone with his plants, and not have to fend off lost vigilantes who think he’s Poison Ivy’s sidekick. He wants to grow vegetables. But maybe a date isn’t out of the question...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TentaTodd [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TentaTodd 2020: Day 1: Plants &amp; Vines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t the way Dick was envisioning his evening going, hanging from an assortment of vines while his uniform slowly dissolves from the sap said vines leave behind in trails all over his body. The sensation would be nice if it wasn’t such an inconvenience. He’s going to have to drive back home with at least half his ass hanging out, which is really not ideal.  The old abandoned warehouse he was investigating is totally overgrown with plants, the walls and windows covered with them, blocking out all the light.</p>
<p>The vines keep their tight grip on him, the leaves brushing over his exposed skin, making him shiver pleasantly. It’s so completely different to Ivy’s pollen; that comes with a sudden undeniable heat, forcing all thoughts out of your head but seeking release; or if you’re really unlucky, doing nothing but finding any way to please Ivy. (To Ivy’s credit, this usually involves stealing for her.) This though, this, Dick can tell, is all his own reaction to the gentle teasing touches of the plants.</p>
<p>The rustling noises increase, and Dick hears another sound intermingling with them. It’s a soft humming, a tune that Dick just barely recognises, but can’t name. It gets louder and louder, and the vines covering the wall part for the mysterious hummer. A tall young man with dark hair, shining green eyes, and light green skin steps through, and Dick’s struck by how attractive he is, with wide shoulders and thighs that look like he could hold you up for hours while he fucks you into a wall. He stops humming when he sees Dick, his jaw dropping.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, guys? I told you to <i>tell me</i> if someone finds their way in here.” The man sighs, staring up at the roof, as if waiting for the Bat to come plummeting through the glass roof. “You can’t just go stringing up Gotham vigilantes. Batman will burn you.”</p>
<p>“Um...” Dick says, and the man stops looking up and over at Dick. “You must be Green Jack, right? Ivy’s sidekick?”</p>
<p>“Um, <i>no</i>!” Apparently Not Green Jack replies, clearly aggravated. “My name is Jason... I mean, yeah, OK, some people call me Green Jack, for I guess obvious reasons. But I’m not Ivy’s sidekick. I’ve never even met her.” </p>
<p>“Oh. Then you’re not involved in this plot to destroy City Hall with malicious vines?” Dick says, still hanging in the vines grip, casually now.</p>
<p>“Why would I destroy City Hall?” Jason says throwing his hands up. “I mean seriously, even if I did have a plot to, I don’t know, liberate all plants from the tyranny of the human race, how would that even help?”</p>
<p>“Uh...” Dick opens his mouth to respond, but Jason seems not to be finished. </p>
<p>“I mean, ignoring that fact that most of the plants in Gotham are dependent on the humans around them, we’re hardly in the rainforests that are getting cut down acre by acre daily!” Jason huffs. “Destroying City Hall does what, exactly? Apart from annoy everyone and make yourself a target for eco-terrorism claims?” </p>
<p>“Not much?” Dick ventures when it seems like Jason’s pausing long enough for him to try to answer.</p>
<p>“Exactly! All I want is to build a nice garden here, let the plants flourish. Grow vegetables that I can sell to the inner city markets at an actually affordable cost so people can eat!” Jason drags his hands over his face. “But no, I’m green, so clearly I’m just like <i>Poison Ivy</i>!”  </p>
<p>“Um. If it helps any, I wasn’t working under uh... Racial profiling?” Dick winces even as he says it. “I was responding to reports of uh... Plants.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Jason says, face flushing a darker shade of green. He’s blushing, Dick realises, and it’s adorable.</p>
<p>“And I <i>am</i> kind of tied up here?” Dick tries to shrug, his movements limited by the vines. “Not that I mind being tied up, or even in this position! But um... If you’re not a bad guy, could you let me down?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Right. Yeah.” Jason flushes an even darker green, making his eyes an even more striking shade of emerald. He waves a hand, and the vines let Dick go instantly. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey, if everyone had security measures like you, I’d probably be out of a job!” Dick grins, landing lightly on his feet. </p>
<p>“Do you actually get paid to creep around on rooftops?” Jason asks, looking away to find an old discarded shirt that he passes over to Dick.</p>
<p>“Well, no. This is more of a calling than a career.” Dick says, pulling on the old sweatshirt and discovering that it covers far more of him that he expected. He’s in no danger of accidentally flashing anyone, as it hits mid-thigh on him. “Thanks, it was getting a little breezy in here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. No problem.” Jason says, taking in how the sleeves fall down over Dick’s hands to cover his fingers. “So, um... Can I get you a drink to make up for, uh, tying you up without permission?”</p>
<p>“I should probably get going.” Dick admits, pulling at the sweatshirt, and taking in the fact that this close, he can see a smattering of dark green freckles across Jason’s nose and cheeks. “But a drink sounds great, actually.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Jason says, his voice going up an octave. He coughs, and the dark flush is back. “I mean, cool, cool. Take a seat.”</p>
<p>Dick looks around at the near empty room. There’s certainly nothing like furniture anywhere around, and Dick’s about to cross his ankles in preparation for sitting cross legged on the floor when some vines drop down from the ceiling behind him, essentially giving him a hanging chair to sit in. “Thanks.” Dick lowers himself down into the ‘chair’ swinging idly. “And uh, thanks to you guys too? You’re very comfortable to sit in. And hang from, too actually.”</p>
<p>The leaves rustle happily, and Dick smiles at them, patting them gently.</p>
<p>“You are literally nothing like I expected.” Jason says, holding out his hands to one of the thicker vines. It grows what looks like two eggplants, rapidly. They drop off the vine and into Jason’s waiting hands. The cap pops off easily under Jason’s thumb and he walks over, passing one of the gourds to Dick with a shrug. “It’s a type of sap, it’s really tasty according to the kids who’ve taste tested it.” More vines drop down from the ceiling, and Jason takes a seat with a quiet muttered thanks.</p>
<p>“What were you expecting?” Dick says, taking a sip and being pleasantly surprised at the zingy tangy flavour. It reminds him a little of some kind of citrus soda, only without the carbonation. “Wait, let me guess! Something along the lines of; ‘No mercy, no explanations, only taking names and kicking ass in the name of Justice!’” Dick does his best Batman impression, and feels oddly proud as Jason snorts on his own sap.</p>
<p>“Something like.” Jason nods, trying to cough discreetly. His eyes are shining even brighter, almost glowing with amusement, and Dick’s heart skips a beat at the sight. “Definitely less easygoing, more self righteous. But maybe I caught you on a good day.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to think that all my days are a good day.” Dick says, leaning back to swing in his ‘chair’. “But then again, I have been accused of unfounded optimism and denial.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine why.” Jason says, smirking. “I mean, it’s not like you’re sitting having a drink with someone you thought was a supervillain barely five minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“Rude, but somewhat accurate, I guess.” Dick says, taking another sip to stop himself from laughing.</p>
<p>“I could have poisoned that drink, you know.” Jason points out, taking a long drawn out draft of his own sap, keeping his glowing green eyes on Dick’s face.</p>
<p>“But you didn’t.” Dick says, licking his lips instinctively. The sap is sweet on them, and he can’t help but wonder if Jason’s lips would taste as sweet.</p>
<p>“No.” Jason snorts, leaning towards Dick. “Because I’m not a fucking dick, Nightwing.”</p>
<p>“Good to know that the social activist urban vegetable seller isn’t a dick.” Dick nods, biting his lip. His ‘chair’ swings in closer to Jason, and Dick’s knee knocks against his. “Is it me, or is it hot in here?”</p>
<p>“You’re definitely hot, Nightwing.” Jason says, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Dick’s ear. “But it’s not hot in here.”</p>
<p>“OK, wow, now that you’ve said that, I absolutely don’t have the option of taking off all my clothes. Which is a damn shame, because we could have had some fun!” Dick pouts, leaning his head into the gentle warmth of Jason’s hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t really have fun with someone whose face I can’t see or name I don’t know.” Jason says quietly, fingers still trailing down the side of Dick’s face. “But maybe next time I’ll show you how to <i>really</i> hang from my vines?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>